the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Six Flags, Twelve Guys
Six Flags, Twelve Guys '''is the tenth episode of Season 4. Synopsis The Louds, plus Clyde win a year-pass to Six Flags. Plot There are vacations. The Louds want to have fun, and they go to Dairy Land. But when they arrive, Dairy Land is being remodeled. Fortunately Tippy is giving passes for Six Flags (coincidence, I don't believe it), for the tourists won't be depreciated. The nearest Six Flags is Texas one, because the Louds don't know the way of the others. Suddenly, Donald Trump appeared on television, saying the Louds could had won the previous time, but he says they are not allowed on amusement parks in gringo territory. The nearest alternative is the park in Mexico, because the Canadian one is in Quebec, and because the Louds don't understand a little of French, they decide to go to the Mexico State. After a long flight -not before sending a postcard to Mexican Lincoln- they arrive to the State. They show the receiver the pass, and this lets them enter. But he stops Lynn for taking food. So the Louds wait Lynn to finish eating to enter. They throw -again- a pair of dice to decide to which game ride first. The result is 9, Lana chooses the Splash, to could get dirty without being judged. They get wet, obviously. Later all separate to ride the games who anyone wants. All except Lisa, which goes to the dolphin and sea-wolf presentation. Lori and Leni decide to ride the Medusa. They had bought the Flash Pass -those that allow you to skip the line-, but they don't worked for that game. Which they have to wait hours, playing with Lori's patience. Meanwhile Leni has trouble crossing Uncle Disaligned's Cabin. Lincoln wants to ride Kilauea, but he has to take care of Lily, which can't ride it because she's a baby. He searches Luan to leave Lily with her, meanwhile he rides the game. But Luan also wants to ride a height game. So both have to find where leave her. They remember Clyde also comes to the trip. They ask Clyde to watch Lily, anyways, he was in kiddie game section. This accepts, with the condition for buying him a Flash Pass. Lincoln buys him one, and Lincoln and Luan ride the Kilauea. Lynn rides the Voodoo, but Lola warns her that she ate too much before entering the park, which Lynn ignores at first. But when the game started, Lynn barfs on Lola, which has to find a place to clean herself. Back with Lori and Leni's, the line advanced a bit, but Lori starts implementing. When they less expect, they are at the front on the line. They ride the rollercoaster. They are offering VR (Virtual Reality) glasses to see the 'Galactic Attack'. Leni takes them, and the game starts. Lori starts having fear, but Leni doesn't start to have fear, thanks to the glasses he has. When the ride ends, Leni takes Lori to the game's exit. Lily wants to sleep, so Clyde finds a place to leave her. He finds the Loud parents, and leaves Lily with them, because they were only walking. Lincoln and Luan want more action, so they go to the most extreme attraction in the park, the Sling-Shot -a giant one that spins you in the air-. When they are ready, both excite too much that their eardrums pop, leaving them temporarily deaf. At 7.25, the parents call the siblings for all go to see Luna, who will present in the stage. Her act was epic, better than Kim-Il Sung's 100th anniversary, or the 2008 Olympics. At 8.00 they have to leave the park, but they enjoyed much the experience. Lola won a giant Scooby-Doo plush. At midnight they arrive home. Donald Trump appears in TV, informing the Louds that they won again, but it will be the last time... Trivia * This episode is based on a real-life experience of the creator of the show at Six Flags. * If you're asking where is Lucy, she was at the Terror House all the while. '''Flags, Twelve Guys Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes